


Fog Stained Glass

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon made a bet: Loser is the other's slave for a day. Thanks to a bit of rule "bending" Gon managed to have Killua doing favors for him...dressed as a maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ah, Happy New Year everyone (mega late). Sorry I couldn't upload CHB though I said I'd try. Unexpected relatives dropped by and took over all my free time and have sucked the little bit of energy I had. Still I am looking to update...soon...hopefully.
> 
> But for now //!!// have this small request I'd gotten a couple of weeks ago. The request was:"hey I hope this isn't to much to ask but can you do a nsfw of Gon using a maid's outfit to tease Killua even more ?"
> 
> And so here we have this really, um, random and, uh, it's-it's really weird and different to how I usually portray these two. I have no clue what happened but they are aged up. Gon and Killua are around 22/23 years old and both have had a ton of sex so they are kinky brats and are not so ashamed of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

==================================================

 

"Are the windows all sparkly clean?" Gon asked while hidden under Killua’s short, black skirt.

Two succulent, pale thighs trembled on either side of his face, Killua kneeling on the couch’s head rest in order to reach as far up the windows as possible.  He could hear Killua breath out a curse, something like, “ _fucking bastard, i’m gonna kill him later”_. Gon chuckled as he licked Killua’s right thigh, his tongue leaving a wet trail up to his hip joint making the boy in the maid outfit jerk. Killua’s breath hitched and he fell forward, catching himself on the window and biting back a moan. 

"Fuck." 

"Killua? Haha, did you dirty the glass?" 

Annoyed beyond belief Killua closed his eyes in an effort to suppress his urge to murder the teasing jerk between his legs. 

"I wouldn’t have if you’d just stopped messing around!!" Killua snapped.

"Oh? So you’re saying it’s my fault?" 

Killua pushed himself off and wiped the stain he’d made trying his best to ignore Gon’s teasing finger running up and down the back of his leg. He took a moment, breathing in and out slowly through his teeth. 

"Yes." He said firmly feeling Gon slip his hand under the thin, lace panties he’d forced Killua to wear. 

"But I’m not the one who left my prints all over the glass." 

_I’m gonna kill him. I swear I’m gonna kill him!!_

After hearing no snarky reply Gon grinned to himself and proceeded to fingering Killua, inserting one finger and slowly thrusting it in and out to establish a rhythm. Killua stiffened under his touch, releasing a slow, venomous hiss but he managed to compose himself and ignore the touch. He’d endured worse torture an humiliation that this he was not going to  _buckle_  simply because of Gon’s  _finger_! 

Gon buried his nose in Killua’s panties, breathing in the sweet smell of sugar, much like milk and honey, emitting from the ex-assassin. Killua always smelled extra sweet after days of Nen training. It would start off as a subtle, pleasant scent and grow into an overpowering and alluring smell Gon couldn’t help being attracted to. The wild hunter traced the pale, sculpted abdomen of his love, feeling his twitching erection growing against his neck. 

"Hey Killua, are you mad? Did I upset you?" 

Killua’s razor-sharp nails started elongating, taping gently against the glass. Gon’s ran his tongue up Killua’s panties, leaving a flutter of chaste kisses on the now moistening pink lace. He lowered himself, pushing Killua’s hips up and started sucking on his testicles. 

The sucking started gentle, Gon watching Killua’s will-power crumble judging by how violently his legs where shaking. He became rougher enjoying Killua’s soft mewls and the not-so-subtle thrust of his hips. He spread his own legs letting his body react naturally to having his boyfriend so close and intimate, his pants straining to keep his growing erection under control.

White puffs clouded the window, Killua’s nails sliding painfully into the four inch thick glass. His lips became bruised by his failing attempt to bite back his moans leaving them wet and red, the faintest taste of blood in his mouth. He canted his hips wantonly already wondering if there was any point in putting up a fight. His complaints only seemed to excite Gon even more, the little devil always being somewhat of a closeted control maniac. He liked having Killua tumbling between his fingers. Liked making him cry, beg, fight, curse, scream. He simply enjoyed the thrill of knowing he could make Killua do anything if only he pushed the right buttons.

Blurred reflections of his flushed face and moistened lips tormented Killua as he clawed onto the glass to keep himself from falling. Killua could feel his own juices trailing down his thighs, Gon’s fingers still diligently at work inside of him. They weren’t enough. Killua needed more. He needed something thicker and longer inside of him. He needed Gon to get the hell out from under the damn itchy skirt and kiss him or suck his neck. He wanted Gon’s fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue. A moist heat engulfed his cock, Gon bobbing his head slightly in order to take in Killua’s length.

"St-ah, G-Gon…don’t~ Stah-ahp it!" Gon mumbled something, trying to talk without releasing Killua’s length which felt weird and sloppy. His tongue pressed against the underside of Killua’s length as he sucked, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin just to rip a moan out of Killua. Gon ran his tongue over the sensitive head tasting the sweet nectar dripping from it" It hurts!"  Killua cried out even adding a little bit of desperation in his voice.

Finally Gon stopped and let Killua’s cock slide out of his mouth.

There was a quick screech as Killua retracted his nails from the glass. He stepped down from the headrest, his skirt sliding from Gon’s face to reveal a pair of darkened, aroused molten eyes and a wet pink tongue licking Killua’s pre-cum from dark, rough fingers. 

Killua huffed, the loss of stimulation from behind being felt and missed more than he cared to admit. His eyes wandered down Gon’s half unbuttoned shirt exposing glistening, mocha skin and well-pronounced abs. They further fell and became fixated on the large bulge under Gon’s pants. 

"I hurt you?" Gon asked, a bit dumbfounded, "it didn’t look like it hurt." 

Killua smirked totally unsurprised by now by Gon’s amazing lack of sensitivity. “Yes well,” Blue eyes remained focused on the alluring bulge, grin growing wider, “I wouldn’t expect _you_  to notice.”Gon jolted back, his heart stopping dead for two seconds as Killua’s foot came crashing down between his legs just barely missing a very vital organ. “But then again why should you? I’m just a maid right?”

Gon shuddered feeling Killua rub his foot against him. It was a good thing he hadn’t made him wear the heals or he’d have a new hole in his dick rather than feeling Killua massaging him with his toes. Gon let his head roll back enjoying the gentle touch. Killua laughed, no trace of his usual irritation which only made Gon groan louder.

It could be so hard to make Killua smile sometimes. He used to be so cute when they were twelve and he’d blush at Gon’s sincere but honestly cheesy words. Now Killua was much more composed, ever since they’d confessed their feelings to each other. It was like he’d found a new wave of confidence, never doubting or questioning their relationship while Gon, on the other hand, seemed to have become suddenly more aware of how many others had their eyes on Killua. He’d turned jealous and possessive (or at least come to realize just how much he could be) wanting to mark Killua to the bones so even after death, when someone happened to burry up their remains, they’d know who he’d belonged to. 

 ”You’re enjoying this I take it?” Killua said smugly, glad to have gotten Gon off his high horse. 

Gon rolled his hips, moaning as Killua applied pressure. “Yes.” He breathed, the faded blush on Killua’s cheeks looking so tender and innocent. Just like old times. “Damn. I should have made you wear your old clothes instead.” 

"What, tired of the master thing already? But I haven’t even started on my most important job." Killua removed his foot earning a low groan, half whine, in protest and settled himself between Gon’s legs. "I have to please my master." 

The sound of the zipper sliding down rang loudly in Gon’s ears. Killua was cruel and patient working slowly to remove his pants, sliding in a finger into the slit of his boxers as a tiny preview of what was to come. He hovered over the twitching shaft letting his hot breath wash over the heated skin. Killua’s own erection throbbed, wanting to be touched, but he could wait. He’d stay hard the rest of the day if only he could make Gon choke on his own moans. 

"You’re supposed to please your master not torment him." Gon hissed, his fingers ruffling Killua’s pure-white hair and curling to grab fistfuls of it. He fought the urge to pull Killua down knowing he’d most likely be bitten if he tried shoving his dick down his throat. 

"Be patient  _master_ , I want to get some pay out of this too. I know you can get bigger than this.” Killua said, obvious spite on the word ‘master, as he parted the slit from Gon’s navy blue boxers, the leaking erection springing out happily from its confinements. “Get big for me, yeah? It’s best you fuck me hard enough to leave me bedridden for the next week, after that little stunt you pulled, can’t promise I’ll forgive you this time.” 

Killua ran his tongue up Gon’s shaft, tasting it from base to tip. He sucked on the head pulling back the foreskin and taking in only to tip into his mouth, tongue swirling around it before letting it slide out again with an audible pop. Gon grinned finding it amusing how Killua could be so dirty while his eyes remained sharp and harsh like broken glass, piercing into Gon, daring him to do anything. Killua wrapped his hands around the base of Gon’s cock and squeezed, not at all gentle, and started pumping him. Gon tightened his grip on Killua’s hair and thrusted up against his hand. He groaned enjoying the pain of the friction.

Gon heaved loving the feel but feeling it lacked kick, “Shock me.” He ordered making Killua stop.

"What?" 

"I didn’t say stop." Gon scolded playfully, the bark in his words making Killua roll his eyes but resume his torture hand job. "I want you to shock me." Gon tried again.

"Right now?  I’ll only end up frying your dick."

"No you wouldn’t, you like it too much." He teased. "I know you secretly like it when I just take you surprise. You’re so vocal then, it’s like you want to be found out." 

Killua blushed knowing exactly which memory Gon was recalling. “Th-that was!!! I was not excited because we could be found out! I’m not a perv like you!” Killua bit back defensively giving Gon a few short shocks hoping to shut him up. 

He succeeded, momentarily, Gon rolling his hips, thrusting violently, and laughing breathlessly, his face contorted into one of mixed pain and pleasure. 

"Ah, but you were so eager, begging to do it on the desk, against the wall, on the chair. We left the office a mess.The papers were covered in your cum." The detail earned him longer lasting shocks Gon gladly accepted, throwing his head back, back arching. 

"Shut. Up." Killua insisted, mortified. 

It’d been a bit stupid ( _really_  stupid) to do it in the Chairman’s office and Killua was not proud of being the one to have come up with the idea. He’d never imagined he’d be horny enough to want to do it in some blond weirdo’s office, with Gon’s father and a few other friends just a few offices over, and he’d never fantasized it before. The setting hadn’t even been what had turned him on. What he remembered most candidly was Gon getting bored waiting for his dad and simply prancing over to Pariston’s chair and flopping down like he owned the place. It was one of the rare time Gon wore a suit and having showered and shaved he looked incredibly handsome, the white shirt fitting tight enough to show his figure but still look elegant. What had made Killua crumble was when Gon started snooping around the desk and found a pair of glasses he tried on. He must have eaten something bad that day. His brain wasn’t working right. Gon in suit and glasses sitting in a big office chair while grinning at him looked appetizing somehow. Before he knew it he’d crawled on top of Gon and unzipped his pants. 

> _"Gon, I want to do it."_
> 
> _"N-now?"_
> 
> _"Now."_
> 
> _"Are you sure? The others are right-"_
> 
> _"Yes, I’m sure."_
> 
> _"Alright, just remember you were the one who asked for it this time."_

"Was it the suit?" Gon’s voice broke through Killua’s daze. The tanned hunter panting, a cheshire cat smile on his lips. "It was the suit wasn’t it?" 

Killua glared debating if it was good to admit to his apparent kink or feign ignorance. “What are you talking about?” The former it was then. 

"You like it when I clean up." 

He knew. Gon already knew but Killua couldn’t bring himself to admit to it. Gon was always so open about his kinks, never ashamed to look for more. He’d even gone as far as to ask Hisoka for a place to find the damn maid dress. The most Killua had ever admitted to was biting. 

"I saw you jerking off to my shirt. That time I was supposed to go to Yorknew. I came back for a couple of things and I saw you in the bedroom, wearing my shirt and fingering yourself." 

Killua light up, face glowing bright red, his cock twitching despite himself. He rose to his feet and stumbled back, opening his mouth before shutting it again. 

"One time! I did it that  _one_  time and that was it!” 

Gon grunted as he made an effort to get up. It was hard to move being left so aroused but Killua needed a bit of talk now.

"Oh I didn’t mind I was just surprised. You looked so good with your legs spread open I wanted to go in and take you. It was so hard leaving while hearing you moan my name. I had to lock myself in the train’s toilet for an hour. You should have seen the number of angry complaints I received." 

Teary eyed and humiliated Killua continued glaring at Gon, completely ashamed at having been found out. His only comfort being that at least he wasn’t the one who got a kick from doing it in semi-public places or getting all razzed up before a spar knowing perfectly well Killua couldn’t take him seriously with his hard-on plainly visible. 

"I should have let that damn monster eat you back at the bay." 

Gon laughed, Killua looking adorable with his pout. He loved making him lose his cool. Had he been more aware of his feelings and body earlier on Gon would have taken advantage of Killua’s infatuation with him when they were younger but all in all he loved the way they were now. After years of hardship, confusion and separation they’d managed to melt away the poisonous parts of their love until they were left with only the purest and rawest feelings. Though they themselves had become more perverted and twisted ending in a rather wild mix. 

"Aww don’t sulk. You should have known better. Of course I’d befriended that creature."

Killua grumbled, a childish sound, rolling his eyes. “Of course you had.” 

Gon took this time to enjoy Killua’s ravished body, his legs still trembling from arousal, juices dripping down his thigh and his erection poking out from underneath the short, dirty skirt. The headband had fallen a while ago and his buttons were ripped off. Killua looked amazingly beautiful, his pale skin bruised pink with heat and hickeys from earlier already blooming purple. 

"Sorry. It was unfair to have cheated by worrying you." 

Killua gave him a quick glance suspecting this was some sort of trick. 

"You shouldn’t have cheated period. You would have never cheated before." 

"I’d never gotten the chance to have you dress up for me before." Gon countered. Even back then he had bent the rules plenty of times, he’d just convinced himself it was somehow acceptable and being a kid everyone else thought so too. "But in the end I did cheat so from now on it’s all up to you. Want to take off the dress?" 

Killua looked him up from head to to toe the suspicious gleam in his eyes never dimming. 

"No, I already came this far so I’ll finish this stupid bet  _but_ , next time,  _you’re_  going to be the one who gets on his knees, raise his ass and you’ll take whatever I give you.” 

Gon winced remembering the last time Killua had topped. He wasn’t the sweetest or most loving but then again Killua had never topped not being pissed. Not that he was complaining. He himself was to blame for that. Killua tended to be more open for experimental sex while excited or happy, Gon just sort of tended to take advantage of that resulting in an annoyed Killua when he realized he’d fallen into the same trap, again. 

"Ok, I swear I’ll take it without complain." That was probably a lie but they both knew that. "So is it ok to make one final request?" 

"Sure, what else could you come up with at this point?" 

Chapped lips revealed a line of perfectly white teeth, Gon motioning for Killua to come closer. The smile sent shivers down Killua’s spine and he knew he’d stuck his foot in his mouth big time. 

"Lean against the window and raise your hips." 

Killua’s face dropped as he gave the glass a questioning glance. “Are you serious?” 

"I’ll turn off the lights. No one will see you." 

"B-but…no. No.  _Fuck you!_ " 

"That’s next time right now it’s my turn." 

Gon continued smiling patiently waiting for Killua to move but the ex-assassin couldn’t. His legs were frozen in place part of him hoping Gon would give this up. That jealousy of his tended to act up at the most random of times so why wasn’t it acting up now. 

"Someone will see. Every time you say they won’t someone always sees." 

Gon paused, opening his mouth as if to say something but closing it just as quickly, then he simply shrugged. Killua swallowed his heart realizing that was  _exactly_  what the bastard wanted. 

"I swear I’m going to pummel you next time." 

"Looking forward to it."

===============================================

An ear piercing sound rang through the room, Killua leaving the hundredth set of claw marks on the window. His legs trembled, Gon still thrusting roughly into him with no sign of  stopping. Killua couldn’t even hold his own weight, he stood on tippy-toes, relying mostly on Gon and the window for support. There was a sharp jab at his prostate and Killua cried out, arching his back and cumming all over the stained window.

"I can’t…ah-ah, Gon, I can’t cum anymore."  Killua pleaded, his body aching all over. He was ready to collapse but Gon refused to let him.

The thinned cloth of the now useless maid outfit tore even further under Gon’s rough treatment as his hands came up to massage Killua’s chest. 

"Just a little bit more. I’m close. Just hold on a little more." He breathed encouragingly, adjusting Killua’s weight so he could rest on his legs. Killua collapse in his arms, resting against his chest. A couple of sharp, uncoordinated thrusts later Gon plunged himself deep into Killua and came filling Killua with his essence, the musky, opaque liquid overflowing and showering Killua’s legs in cum. His body shivered and Gon fell back feeling drained, Killua toppling right beside him.

"God I hate it when you do that. It takes forever to clean out." 

"Sorry, I’ll help you wash it out." 

"Damn right, I’m not going to be dripping cum out of my ass for the next three days." 

"Ah the outfit is ruined. Do you thing Hisoka will mind?" 

"I think he’ll be more amused by it than anything. Just don’t return it, I’m scared of what he’ll do with it if you." 

"Haha, right, I wouldn’t want him to know how your cum smells like." 

Killua made a weak attempt at smacking Gon but he couldn’t even lift his arm. 

"Shut up. I’m sleepy. You’re cleaning this mess in the morning." 

Gon rolled on his side and pulled in Killua who quickly nuzzled against him and threw an arm around his waist.

"Seems fair. G’dnight." 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha writing smut is always so fun to imagine but when writing it's like "AHHH!! I don't know! He put the thing in the thing and licked the other thing and touched this thing and it got a shivery and sparkly and then they both ended up doing the thing!!" So yeah, haha it's still kind of embarrassing to post smut but it's fun. 
> 
> By the way, random though, I like putting glass and water a lot in my titles don't I? Just noticed. There's a bunch of glass and water related titles I have...wonder why. Any who, I'll try to keep working on my crap. Thanks for the support!! You all are awesome ^v^


End file.
